


Lips and Fangs

by ditheringmind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditheringmind/pseuds/ditheringmind
Summary: Stiles watched Derek’s mouth as he spoke, the odd little way his lips would curl around words, Stiles just couldn’t pinpoint what exactly made it unusual, like maybe talking wasn’t entirely natural to him. No, that’s not it, perhaps he was just used to talking around fangs?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at not being all angsty (my defalt mood) Is this fluff? Idk, wasn't even sure how to tag this. Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own damn fault.

Stiles watched Derek’s mouth as he spoke, the odd little way his lips would curl around words, Stiles just couldn’t pinpoint what exactly made it unusual, like maybe talking wasn’t entirely natural to him. No, that’s not it, perhaps he was just used to talking around fangs?

Stiles supposed it wasn’t too noticeable. He might be the only one who noticed or spent this amount of time staring at Derek Hale’s mouth. It’s just that it fascinated Stiles, and he found it absolutely adorable.

Maybe Derek had a speech impediment as a child? The thought of baby Derek stumbling over his words was too much for his brain to handle, made his stomach do a swoop.

Stiles tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes, unconsciously licked his lips as he focused intently on Derek’s mouth. 

“Stiles!” Stiles snapped his eyes up to Derek’s kaleidoscope ones. Had they always been this mesmerizing? The colors were shifting and changing seemingly at will. 

“Are you paying attention?” Derek huffed, tucking his lips into a hard line. 

Stiles stifled giggles. 

“Um yeah, totally.” Stiles eyes flicked down again to those lips, those perfect pink lips that were pulled down at the corners. Stiles fingers twitched; he wanted to run them over the plush softness. 

“Stiles, what the hell!”

Oops, Stile’s hand was already unconsciously reaching out. Stiles was not expecting for Derek to grab it and pull him in and he was also most definitely not expecting the kiss when Derek brought his mouth to Stiles’s, and Stiles melted, his bones liquified and had Derek’s arms not been around him Stiles would have oozed to the floor like fucking lava.

Derek tasted like cold water on a hot summer day, like chocolate chip pancakes, like, fuck, he tasted like everything good Stiles could think of all rolled up into one. 

Stiles ever the one to push limits deepened the kiss and brought his trembling hands to thread through Derek's impossibly soft hair and closed the almost nonexistent space between them, so his body was flush against Derek’s.

Oh, God, was that Derek’s hard as nails cock rubbing against Stiles’s swooping stomach? Stiles moaned, his head spinning, and his cock was hard and throbbing, an image of Derek's perfect lips wrapped around Stiles length flitted through his mind and had it completely shorting out. He almost fell for the second time; Derek's arms tightened around him and walked him backward without breaking their kiss until Stiles was backed up against the brick wall of the loft.

Derek pulled away when Stiles felt his lungs were about to burst, they were both panting, and Derek rested his head on Stiles's shoulder, tilted so his lips brushed across the tender flesh of Stiles neck.

“You’re always fucking staring at my mouth,” Derek said, Stiles guessed in explanation for the kiss.

Well, in that case…

“I’m always staring at your ass too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 that no one asked for and isn't needed but I wrote anyway lol

Derek pulled back and looked at stiles with something akin to shock splattered across his beautiful face. Well, shit, Stiles thinks, his dumb ass went one step too far and ruined everything. Typical, but then those perfectly formed lips parted to reveal just the tips of bunny teeth and kept going until Derek was full-on smiling, and it was fucking majestic. But it didn’t stop there, Derek smiled for a beat then the most miraculous thing happened, Derek Hale, laughed, not an annoyed huff or that grunt he often used to pass as a laugh. No, this was real and magical, and it had a flock of butterflies explode in Stiles tummy.

Stiles thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and he couldn’t help but to stare at Derek in wonderment, because he had done this, Stiles Stilinski caused those lips to turn up at the corners and widen into that dazzling smile. And God, he wanted to do it again and again. Forever if possible.

Before he got the chance, Derek leaned in and kissed him again, and Stiles swore he could taste Derek’s smile, sweet like cotton candy. 

Stiles pulled back and licked his lips positive he had a blissed-out expression on his face. 

Derek went in for another kiss, and Stiles angled his head to the left, thinking Derek would go the other way, but he didn’t Derek went straight forward, their foreheads bonked together, and Derek clumsily kissed the side of Stiles nose. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The older man said in quick succession, his hands trembling where they clutched at Stiles hips.

Derek’s face flushed a lovely shade of crimson and Stiles was amazed he could turn Derek on so much he would blush but.. but Derek was embarrassed! Omg Stiles was going to die. Derek’s lips did an odd curl like he was trying not to smile and frown all at the same time, and he kept mumbling, not looking at Stiles.

How? How had Stiles never noticed before that Derek Hale, sourwolf extraordinaire, was awkward as fuck. It’s a revelation. Stiles could now see all of Derek’s rude and off-putting behaviors as his way of hiding how completely unsure and possibly scared, he is. 

Derek probably loves the cheesecake factory and rom-com’s and has a secret stash of fluffy kittens.

Stiles heart fucking melts, and he now knows he isn’t just hyper fixated on the hot wolf, nope it’s much much worse. He is completely head over heels till death do us part in love with him.


End file.
